la vida en el extranjero
by princessofdarkness1
Summary: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ULTIMO CAPITULO! ok se trata de como es la vida en el extranjero de kamatari
1. primera parte

Notas: es mi primer fic de samurai x así que si esta horrible lo siento, por favor dejen reviews ( gracias  
  
  
  
En una escuela de los estados unidos llega un nuevo chico.  
  
Profesor: el es su nuevo compañero de clases proviene de Japón Alumnos: compañero? Si parece mujer? Profesor: su nombre es kamatari honjo Kamatari (con voz baja le dice al profesor): es honjo kamatari, honjo es mi apellido no mi nombre Profesor: jajajajaja si ya lo se pero aquí es primero el nombre y después el apellido Kamatari: (pensando) que confusión :s Profesor: ese será tu lugar Kamatari (con voz desanimada) a si gracias Voz: eres hombre o mujer? Kamatari: homosexual Voz: no puedes hablar en serio Kamatari: si estoy hablando en serio Voz: que repugnante _ Kamatri: di lo que quieras la verdad no me importa. Ya no me importa nada de lo que suceda ya no vale la pena (esto ultimo lo dice en voz baja)  
  
Las clases terminaron y todos los estudiantes se fueron a su alcoba murmurando sobre el chico nuevo nadie se le quería acercar kamatari por lo mismo de ser homosexual pensaban que si se acercaban a el la gente empezaría hablar mal de ellos (nota: ya saben como es la gente solo ven algo que no es = a ellos y empiezan a hablar mal eso me molesta mucho)pero por su parte kamatari no le daba valor a eso la verdad su vida siempre fue así y aparte en esos momentos solo podía pensar como es que cho lo convenció de no suicidarse con semejante mentira como es que el pudo creerle a cho? El solo tenia ganas de estar bajo tierra en eso un profesor pasa  
  
Profesor: disculpa tu eres el alumno nuevo? Kamatari: 0_o (hay que susto me dio este llegando de repente así como así) a si soy yo Profesor: mi nombre es Thomas, profesor Thomas yo seré el que te asigne tu alcoba no se si te comentaron que tenias que ir a la dirección para preguntar por tu alcoba? Por que yo espere a que llegaras a la dirección pero no llegabas así que decidí venirte a buscar Kamatari: (que baka olvide que tenia que ir hay todo es tan complicado) a si lo siento lo olvide Thomas: bueno no importa a compañame te enseñare tu alcoba Kamatari: si gracias Thomas: la vas a compartir espero eso no lo incomode pero ya no tenemos dormitorios vacíos Kamatari: no, no hay problema Thomas: bueno ya llegamos es el tercer piso habitación 15 sus cosas se encuentran en la dirección pase a recogerlas Kamatri: si gracias  
  
Kamatari entra su alcoba y ve a dos chicos platicando los chicos se le quedan viendo pero depuse continuaron su charla como si el ni estuviese ahí kamatari entro y en eso uno de los chicos habla.  
  
Chico: maldición tu eres mi nuevo compañero de habitación? Kamatari: si Chico: bueno aquella es tu cama y ahí hay un closet para tus cosa es amplio así que yo creo que si te caben todas tus cosas y por ultimo aquel escritorio te pertenece. Kamatari: gracias Chico: no se te ocurra acercarte a mi ni a mis cosas entendido rarito Kamatari: (y este que se cree si no estuviera deprimido te daría un buen golpe pero no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo ;_;(nota: fuerzas no me refiero al ser muy fuerte si no ala fuerza del corazón)) no te preocupes la verdad va hacer lo mismo tu vida va hacer como si yo no estuviera Chico: bueno de todos modos te lo advierto  
  
Kamatari no quería seguir discutiendo así que bajo por sus cosas al regresar a su alcoba ordeno todas sus cosas y se acostó aunque todavía fuera de día el no tenia ánimos de hacer nada en su cama kamatari pensaba que hubiese pasado si makoto shishio hubiese ganado kamatari no aguanto mas y sus lagrimas salieron no lo podía creer aun el hombre que el amaba estaba muerto petateado sin vida no respira adiós adiós (creo que ya me entendieron no jeje) kamatari intento secar sus lagrimas antes de que los dos chicos lo vieran pero demasiado tarde.  
  
Chico: aparte de homosexual llorón no puede ser peor. Pero en fin cual es tu nombre lo olvide Kamatari: kamatari Chico: yo soy james y el es matt Kamatri: mucho gusto en conocerlos lamento lo de las lagrimas pero................ James: pues a mi no me da gusto compartir mi alcoba con un homosexual y créeme no me importa el por que de tus lagrimas Matt: seguimos estudiando o piensas seguir con la discusión por que si es así mejor me voy a mi habitación James: lo siento sigamos Matt: si por favor no quiero llegar mañana y reprobar el examen James: -_-¿  
  
Los dos chicos siguieron estudiando mientras kamatari seguía en su propio mundo pensando y dispuesto a suicidarse cuando tenga la oportunidad llego la noche y matt se retiro a su propia alcoba al día siguiente kamatari no tenia las mas mínimas ganas de levantarse como últimamente estaba pasando desde la muerte de shishio. Al llegar al salón todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de pobre loco pero eso no le afectaba lo que en verdad lo afectaba era que el no pudo hacer nada para que shishio no muriera y había perdido contra dos chicas que no lo dejaron hacer su ultimo deseo (;_; pobre kamatari, pero mejor que misao lo detuvo jeje a y también agradecer a cho) la clase empezó kamatari no entendió ni papas si apenas podía entender lo que decían sus compañeros menos tantas palabras científicas :s kama solo quería que ya salieran y por fin el descanso llego kamatari salió a caminar por los pasillos a ver en que lugar comía su almuerzo y vio un lugar hermoso era un árbol con un pequeño laguito bueno en realidad lago artificial jeje y se sentó en ese árbol ese árbol lo hacia sentir muy bien como si estuviera en su casa era algo extraño que el no comprendía pero no le dio mucha importancia y kamatari pensó  
  
Kamatari: (por que no me quedo a dormir hoy en este árbol al cabo a nadie le va importar yo creo que lo preferirían =) sip me quedare hoy y mañana estudiare al cabo es viernes hoy)  
  
El timbre toco para regresar a clases y kamatari regreso y vio a matt y a jemes y ellos lo vieron  
  
Matt y james: bueno nos preguntábamos que si tu bueno que si sigues bueno eso no importa ya conoces a eric? Kamatari: 0_o no Matt y james: bueno el es la peor persona en el mundo un mugre sangron imbecil y te queríamos decir........................... Kamatari: (y que ustedes no son unos bola de sangrones) me querian decir? Matt: bueno mas bien advertir que el es bueno que no te le acerques a el si no quieres resultar herido James: esto no te lo decimos por que queremos ser tus amigos o algo por el estilo solo es para avisarte que el nunca es lo que se ve a simple vista solo eso bye Matt: bye Kamatari: 0_o (que onda con su vida)  
  
Kamatari entro al aula y vio a un joven de cabello medio largo no mucho (como el de gackt en el video de au revoir) de color negro el era de piel blanca y ojos grises unos hermosos ojos grises a kamatari casi se le sale la baba pero el físico de ese joven no significaba nada para el, el físico era físico nadie podía igualar a su querido shishio en ese momento se dio cuanta de que ese joven era Eric y el pensó en la advertencia pero alguien lo saco  
  
Voz: hola Kamatari: 0_0 (hay dios todos me quieren matar de un susto o que) hola Voz: soy Eric y tu Kamatari: para que quieres saber Eric: lo siento no es para que te enojes simplemente me gustan los orientales jeje y mas las orientales jeje Kamatari: honjo kamatari y soy hombre que no vez que traigo el uniforme de hombre Eric: 0_o( hay dios me confundí) a lo siento espero no te enojes por la confusión pensé que eras mujer Kamatari: no te preocupes me gusta que me confundan con mujer Eric: 0_o a eres homosexual Kamatari: si Eric: yo nunca hable con un homosexual me da gusto conocerte Kamatari: 0_o (no se ve tan malo) igualmente Eric: bueno me voy por que la clase va empezar Kamatari: a si  
  
La clase empezó y kamatari no dejo de pensar en Eric y en la advertencia de que Eric nunca es lo que párese estaba confundido se acabo la clase y entonces kamatari se dirigió corriendo a su alcoba para ir por sus cosas y llevárselas al árbol y dormir ahí de regreso al árbol choco con Eric  
  
Eric: adonde vas con tanta prisa Kamatari( nota: de tanta emoción kamatari no se dio cuenta quien era aunque fuera una buena persona prefería tener sus precauciones con Eric) al árbol enfrente del lago sayonara Eric: 0_o sayonara? (este imbecil cree que yo se japonés o que) saynaraaaaaaaaaa  
  
Kamatari no sabia que Eric había planeado algo malo para hacerle y que Eric solo lo quería para lastimarlo Eric era una persona que no le importaban los sentimientos de las demás personas y de alguna manera tenia que hacer sentir mal a kamatari. Ya kamatari en el árbol se acostó y vio las estrellas eran hermosas no importa donde estuviese el las estrellas serian las mismas de siempre y recordó que alguien de su pasado ir dijo que las personas que mueren se van al cielo o al infierno dependiendo así que kamatari se pregunto donde estará shshio y se le salieron las lagrimas la noche paso pero kamatari aun no se dormía aunque estuviera en aquel lugar tan bello la depresión lo consumía y en eso escucha pasos kamatari se levanto de golpe y vio la silueta de un joven al acercarse el joven se dio cuenta kamatari de que era Eric traía una navaja.  
  
Eric: hola (en una forma sarcástica) Kamatari: ( y este que o que ) que necesitas Eric: tu cuerpo Kamatari: 0_o mi cuerpo (notas: pobre kama no sabe ni que pez) Eric: si tu cuerpo (Eric se le empieza a encimar a kamatari) Kamatari( lo quita de enzima y sale corriendo): (a dios mio pobre loco) Eric: no huyas kamatari de alguna manera serás mío Kamatari: BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jamás seré tuyo yo solo pertenezco a shishio)  
  
Kamatari corrió lo mas rápido posible y subió las escaleras asta el tercer piso y entro a su habitación al entrar ve a este james molesto  
  
James: no ves que intento dormir lárgate Kamatari: lo siento  
  
Kamatari se acostó en su y pensó en lo sucedido el pánico le estaba entrando en aquel momento solo pensaba en correr y ahora apenas le estaba entrando el pánico que pasaba si Eric lo seguía kamataria estaba muerto de miedo tanto que se le olvido apagar la luz  
  
James: oye apaga la luz ¿? Que te pasa te sientes bien estas muy pálido oye me escuchas háblame Kamatari: ......................... lo siento (con voz cortante) James: estas bien Kamatari: si (cvc) James: pues no te ves muy bien que digamos Kamatari: no tengo nada (con voz cortante (notas: cvc es con voz cortante ok )) James: mmmmmmmmmm bueno lo que tu digas  
  
James se acostó otra vez pero su cabeza le decía el japonés no esta bien te mintió y entonces james decidió decirle a matt pero claro a la mañana siguiente por que se moría de sueño al día siguiente james se levanto y vio a kamatari y vio que aun seguía aterrorizado entonces se dirigió a la habitación de matt a decirle  
  
Jemes: matt ayer llego en la noche bien tarde y agitado como si alguien lo estuviese persiguindo y tenia cara de asustado y en la mañana = Matt: tu estas preocupado por el japonés ese James: por supuesto que no Matt: seguro por que si no déjalo que se muera en su propio terror James: oye no podemos hacer eso = y no es nuestro amigo pero el bueno no creo sea una mala persona no lo podemos dejar así no estoy diciendo que con esto ya vamos hacer sus amigos yo solo bueno tu me entiendes no Matt: si claro entonces vamos a ver que paso como dijo que se llamaba el japonés este James: ni idea no recuerdo  
  
Ya en la habitación de james intentaron hablar con kamatari pero el estaba aterrorizado no podía hablar bien de las pocas palabras en ingles q salieron de su boca entendieron la situación y le dijeron que no se preocuparan que ellos no dejarían que Eric lo tocase kamatari se confundió mucho con esto y ellos le dijeron que el hecho de no ser amigos no es el hecho de dejar que Eric se salga con la suya ya que a ellos les caía mal Eric 


	2. segunda parte

Al día siguiente ya que era sábado kamatari decidió ir a conocer la academia y talvez ver como es estados unidos desde que llego no hacia nada mas que pensar en shishio y en lo ocurrido con Eric y pues ya necesitaba salir un poco de esa habitación y de las clases.  
  
  
  
Kamatari: que lugar tan lindo el viento en mi cara se siente tan bien.........................(cara de dolor) hace mucho que no me sentía de esta forma, pero aun así =( no me hace sentir feliz ¿cuando podrá ser el día en que mi felicidad regrese?.  
  
  
  
Pasaron varias horas kamatari seguía paseando por ahí como si estuviera ido.  
  
--------------  
  
james: que hora es james?  
  
matt: las mismas horas de ayer  
  
james: -_- matt: esta bien (hay por que tuve que elegir a una persona seria como mi mejor amigo) son las 10:00 PM  
  
james: gracias  
  
matt: ................ para que me pediste la hora  
  
james: por que............. aun no llega el japonés.  
  
Matt: y eso que............. a ya se estas preocupado por el.  
  
James: como crees mejor sigamos estudiando  
  
Matt: -_- si claro lo que tu digas  
  
James: matt  
  
Matt: si.  
  
James: bueno lo que pasa es que si me preocupa un poco.  
  
Matt: ja lo sabia.  
  
James: el no es malo el hecho de que es homosexual no le quita lo buena onda no me digas que tu no estas preocupado. Matt: yo no..........................bueno la verdad si me preocupa el chico desde que llego aquí no hace nada mas que asistir a clases hacer sus deberes y quedarse en cama es como si estuviera deprimido por algo  
  
James: apoco si no me dices no me doy cuenta -_-¿ no te das cuanta acaso el no parece estar deprimido ESTA DEPRIMIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Matt: -_- ya deja de gritarme como loco.  
  
De repente alguien toco la ventana de la habitación los dos chicos se quedaron viendo como quien será el loco que utiliza una ventana del 3 piso cuando hay una puerta.  
  
James: O_o quien?  
  
'????: busco a honjo kamatari  
  
matt: ("habre la ventana") aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
  
'????: yo soy henya y busco a kamatari  
  
james: es puro hueso O_O  
  
henya: esta o no esta  
  
matt: no, no se encuentra  
  
henya: le dan esta nota cuando regrese  
  
3 minutos después de que henya se fue entra kamatari los dos chicos se le quedan viendo con cara de acaso todos los de Japón son extraños.  
  
Kamatari: O_o que pasa?  
  
Matt: vino un señor y te dejo esta nota  
  
Kamatari: les dio su nombre!!!!!!!!!! (espero sea alguien del juppon gatana)  
  
Matt: si era genio o heni o ¿como era james?  
  
James: la verdad no recuerdo  
  
Kamatari: HENYA!!!!!!!!!!11 (dice con los ojos en blanco)  
  
Matt: si así se llamaba.  
  
Kamatari corre hacia la ventana para ver si todavía estaba henya no había pasado tanto tiempo después de todo .  
  
Kamatari: HENYA!!!!!!!1111 REGRESA VEN NO ME DEJAS (lo siguiente lo dice llorando) henya por favor regresa quiero regresar a Kyoto no me dejes aquí henya déjame regresar por favor regresa T_T.  
  
Matt, james: O_o que sucede  
  
Kamatari: (ya en el suelo llorando) ya es suficiente de tanto dolor quiero morirme como es que aun creo en las mentiras de cho shishio jamás me quiso y jamás quiso que el juppon gatana..............................pero yo quiero seguir pensando que es verdad.  
  
Matt, james: kamatari estas bien necesitas algo  
  
Kamatari: si  
  
Matt, james: que necesitas  
  
Kamatari: morirme  
  
Matt, james: O_o estas loco o que lo mas valioso es la vida y tu te la quieres quitar  
  
Kamatari: la vida no vale nada sin alguien a quien amar y la persona ala que amo esta..................  
  
Matt: esta.............  
  
Kamatari: olvídenlo déjenme solo.  
  
James: que te pasa solo queremos ayudar  
  
Kamatari: por que díganme por que creí que les causaba repugnancia creí que me odiaban que lo de Eric solo es por que les cae mal  
  
Matt: eso pensamos  
  
James: pero creo que en verdad nos importas  
  
Kamatari: MENTIRA YO NO LE IMPORTO A NADIE NI A SHISHIO-SAMA JAMAS LE IMPORTE YA ES SUFICIENTE DE VIVIR EN TANTA MENTIRA MI VIDA SIEMPRE A SIDO UNA MENTIRA YA ME CANSE YA BASTA YA NO QUIERO ya por favor me lastiman  
  
Matt y james mirando la escena sin poder hacer algo se sentían extraños al no poder ayudar a kamatari  
  
James: cálmate el ponerte de esa forma no arreglaran las cosas  
  
Kamatari: no entiendo  
  
Matt: pero si están simple lo que quiere decir es que te calmes talvez podamos ayudarte si nos dices que es lo que pasa.  
  
Kamatari: no es eso si entiendo lo que no entiendo es por que lo hacen y de todas formas su ayuda no va a servir esto nadie lo puede arreglar no puedo salir a la calle fingiendo estar feliz cuando no lo estoy ya no puedo.  
  
James: creo fuimos unos tontos al pensar que eras diferente pero ahora me doy cuenta que no lo eres también tienes sentimientos y necesitas ayuda  
  
Kamatari: entiendo.........................  
  
Matt: bueno ahora que ya te calmaste dinos que te sucede  
  
Kamatari: entiendo pero yo no puedo.................de...............cirles.  
  
Matt: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te intentamos ayudar y tu.....................  
  
James: esta bien dinos cuando tu quieras  
  
Kamatari: gracias  
  
Matt: pues ya que  
  
James: me voy a mi cuarto  
  
Matt: a si bye  
  
Kamatari: sayonara  
  
James: supongo que eso es adiós en japones ^_^  
  
En la mañana siguiente matt se preparaba para salir en eso kamatari se despierta.  
  
Kamatari: ¿que hora es?  
  
Matt: son las mismas horas de ayer bueno hora de comer  
  
Kamatri: pero.............  
  
Matt: pero que  
  
Kamatari: no nada Matt. Bueno me voy a dar un baño  
  
Kamatari: piensas salir?  
  
Matt: si con mi novia janet. Tu tienes  
  
Kamatari: no  
  
Matt: algún prospecto  
  
Kamatari: no  
  
Matt: alguna ves amaste a alguien  
  
Kamatari: si.............con todo el corazón.............pero es persona.............no me quería a mi.........aparte esta.................mu.....er..........to  
  
Matt: perdón  
  
Kamatari: No importa  
  
Matt: bueno te sietes mejor no es así  
  
Kamatari: si gracias  
  
Matt: bueno me voy a dar un baño  
  
Kamatari: si. Bien abriré la carta  
  
Honjo kamatari:  
  
Le informamos que hay un terrible delincuente en el Japón Que asesinó mucha gente de Japón y el extranjero le pedimos El favor de que mate al criminal al terminar esta tarea podrá Regresar a Kyoto.  
  
atte.:  
  
Policía del Japón (saito)  
  
Kamatari: solo termino con este tipo y regreso a Kyoto : )  
  
Toc,toc,toc  
  
Kamatari: si quien es?  
  
James: yo james Kamatari: ("abriendo la puerta") ya voy  
  
James: hola ¿como estas?  
  
Kamatari: bien , matt se esta bañando  
  
James: así lo espero  
  
Kamatari: aja  
  
James: y que me cuentas  
  
Kamatari: ¿quién? ¿Yo?  
  
James: no la pared -_-  
  
Kamatari: -_-*  
  
James: y ya leíste la carta  
  
Kamatari: si  
  
James: y se puede saber q dice o no  
  
Kamatari: no todo pero dicen que si termino lo que tengo que hacer podré regresar  
  
James que bien te la enviaron tus padres?  
  
Kamatari: no, mi jefe  
  
James: : o bueno que bien podrás regresar a tu casa  
  
Kamatari siiiiii : ) ("con una gran sonrisa")  
  
Matt: a hola james  
  
James: hola matt vas a salir con janet  
  
Matt: si  
  
James: bien  
  
Kamatari: james te puedo hacer una pregunta  
  
James: claro  
  
Kamatari: ¿tienes novia?  
  
James: no pero si un prospecto su nombre es katrina la conoces es un año mas grande que nosotros  
  
Kamatari: no  
  
James: ok entonces te la enseñare ^-^ oye matt ¿a que hora es tu cita?  
  
Matt: alas 10:00 AM  
  
James: pues ya son las 10:10 AM  
  
Matt: que ("sale corriendo")  
  
James: jajajajajaja  
  
Kamatari: O_O¿  
  
James: ^-^ quieres saber quien es katrina  
  
Kamatari: ¿?.........................a si  
  
James: bueno pues vamos  
  
Kamatari: si =)  
  
James: mira es ella la que esta a lado de ese chico  
  
El chico era alto de cabello color negro nariz muy fina blanco pero muy blanco(sin los cachetes rojos digamos pálido) y unos grande y hermosos ojos grises. Claro kamatari la vio pero luego luego desvió su mirada al chico  
  
Kamatari: ¿quien es el chico que esta hablando con ella?  
  
James: a es su mejor amigo su nombre no lo se  
  
Kamatari: ah : o  
  
James: si no fuera por que el chico es demasiado serio y casi con nadie habla tendrías mucha suerte  
  
Kamatari: suerte por que?  
  
James: el chico es bisexual  
  
Kamatari: a, pero a mi no me gusto  
  
James: seguro  
  
Kamatari: seguro -_-  
  
James: lo que tu digas  
  
Kamatari: bueno no se no esta feo pero yo no puedo...................  
  
James: no puedes que  
  
Kamatari: (amar a otra persona que no sea shishio-sama) nada olvídalo  
  
James: ok regresemos a casa  
  
Kamatari: yo te ayudare a que katrina se fije en ti  
  
James. Que!!!!  
  
Kamatari: lo que escuchaste ^_^ 


	3. tercera parte

James: =S que se puede hacer  
  
Kamatari: =D bien, tendré que tener mucha información de ella para poder ayudarte a si que dime todo lo que sepas de ella  
  
James: =S ok pero en el cuarto  
  
Kamatari: =) bien entonces regresemos  
  
James(pensando) bueno no esta nada mal el que me ayuda y al parecer esta olvidando un poco sus problemas ^_^  
  
Kamatari: bien ya llegamos ahora dime ^_^  
  
James: ok ok te digo tiene 20 años es hija de un militar estudia leyes y su mejor amigo es el chico que estaba a lado de ella el que te gusto ^_^  
  
Kamatari: A MI NO ME GUSTO NINGUN CHICO!!!!!!!!! y ya complicaste las cosas  
  
James: que!!!!!!!!!!!! Por que?  
  
Kamatari: los padres militares son muy estrictos y muy difíciles de hacer entender que en verdad quieres a sus hijos  
  
James: =O T_T entonces no tengo esperanza  
  
Kamatari: _ y quien dijo que no tenias esperanzas  
  
James: *.*?  
  
Kamatari: yo solo dije que va ser difícil su padre _  
  
James: oh  
  
Kamatari: sabes que clase le toca?  
  
James: no pero se que le toca en el salón 104  
  
Kamatari: bien vamos  
  
James: O_o para que?  
  
Kamatri(jalando a james): ya veras  
  
Al llegar vieron a katrina y kamatari empujo a james para que chocara con ella  
  
James: a yo lo siento (todo rojo)  
  
Katrina: no hay problema ^_^  
  
James: déjame le ayudo señorita  
  
Katrina: gracias mi nombre es katrina y el tuyo ^_^  
  
James(pensando): ya lo sabia (ahora hablando) james  
  
Katrina: mucho gusto james ^_^  
  
Voz: katrina  
  
Katrina: a hola Endimión (si lo se es el nombre de darien de sailor moon pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre =P)  
  
Endimión: hola  
  
Katrina: mira el es james  
  
Endimión: hola mucho gusto  
  
James: hola. con que asi se llama, kamatari se sentirá muy feliz(esto ultimo pensando)  
  
Endimión: bueno me adelanto  
  
Katrina: a si  
  
James: jeje simpático  
  
Katrina: te párese es muy lindo oye Endimión y otros amigos vamos a salir al cine quieres venir pudes llevar a tus amigos si quieres ^-para conocernos mejor  
  
James(rojo como un tomate): a si gracias  
  
James(corriendo adonde estaba kamatari): bien hoy salimos con ella a si te conseguí el nombre de su amigo que te gusta ^_^  
  
Kamatari: A MI NO ME GUSTA NADIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como se llama?  
  
James: Endimión  
  
Kamatari: que bonito nombre ^_^  
  
James: jajajajajaj bueno vamos a decirles a matt y a janet para ver si van con nosotros al cine Kamatari: si  
  
Ya en la habitación  
  
Matt: bien entonces podrás conocer mejor a katrina  
  
Janet(una mujer muy bella de ojos verdes cabello castaño claro y ondulado): por mi parte si te acompaño  
  
Matt. Por supuesto que yo también ^_^  
  
Janet: bien pero que me pondré  
  
Matt: janet tu de cualquier forma te ves muy bien ^-^  
  
Janet: gracias matt  
  
James: bueno ya no aguanto mas a si al parecer a kamatari le gusto el amigo de katrina =P  
  
Kamatari: A MI NO ME GUSTO EL AMIGO DE KATRINA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Matt: jajajajajaja  
  
Janet: O_o  
  
James: lo que tu digas bueno ya es hora  
  
Todos: si  
  
Janet: con que tu eres kamatari eh  
  
Kamatari: si  
  
Janet: provienes del Japón no es así  
  
Kamatari: si  
  
Janet: pues mucho gusto yo soy janet y soy de alemania ^_^  
  
Kamatari: ^_^ mucho gusto  
  
James: miren ahí esta  
  
Katrina: hola miren chico el es mi nuevo amigo (eran unos 4 contando a Endimión ya katrina)miren el ya lo conoces pero a ellos no el es brian y ella es rachel  
  
James: hola mira ellos son mis amigos el es matt, su novia janet y por ultimo kamatari  
  
Todos: mucho gusto ^_^  
  
Endimión: voy por palomitas  
  
Kamatari: yo te acompaño (todo rojo)  
  
Endimión: ok  
  
Nota esta es la tercera parte espero les guste ^_^ 


	4. cuarta parte

Kamatari: em,, te llamas Endimión o me equivoco?  
  
Endimión: no te equivocas  
  
Kamatari: que bien ^_^ no me equivoque y cuantos años tienes?  
  
Endimión: 19  
  
Kamatari: yo tengo 18 ^_^ (en realidad no se me la edad de kamatari a si que si esta mal lo siento) estudias leyes con katrina?  
  
Endimión: si  
  
Kamatari(pensando): _ acaso no sabe hablar _ ósea hola trato de hacer conversación  
  
Endimión: bien  
  
Kamatari: bien? Bien que?  
  
Endimión: no vas a preguntar mas?  
  
Kamatari: no , que chico tan maleducada como puede hablarle así a un chico tan lindo(esto ultimo lo piensa)  
  
Endimión: entonces es mi turno ¿de donde eres?  
  
Kamatari: de Japón  
  
Endimión: eso ya lo se ¿qué parte de Japón?  
  
Kamatari: _ Kyoto =D  
  
Endimión: ya veo  
  
Kamatari(pensando): se parece un poco a aoshi (olvide su apellido T_T)  
  
Endimión: me da una palomitas grandes  
  
Kamatari(pensando): O_o a que tonto soy se lo dijo el tipo este que esta despachándonos a ya se yo comprare algo para que no se vea como si el me gustara ^-^ que me puedo comprar a si eso se ve delicioso (kamatari saca su cartera) T_T olvide cambiar los yenes por dólares T_T  
  
  
  
Endimión: no tienes dinero por lo visto que es lo que quieres?  
  
Kamatari(rojo): yo? No nada gracias (pensando) si ese caramelo que esta ahí pero no tengo dinero T_T  
  
Endimión: lleva esto a los demás yo voy a comprar los refrescos  
  
Kamatari: eh si  
  
Endimión: ya llegue aquí tienen  
  
Katrina: muchas gracias Endimión ^_^  
  
James: si gracias  
  
Katrina: somos en total 8  
  
Rachel: bien vamos que ya va empezar  
  
Brian si  
  
Brian se sentó a lado de rachel después katrina a su otro lado al otro lado de katrina se sentó james después janet matt kamatri y por ultimo Endimión(según el le gustan las esquinas =P)  
  
Kamatri: matt  
  
Matt: si  
  
Kamtari: de que es la película?  
  
Matt: de una casa que tiene una maldición  
  
Kamatari: O_O es de miedo?  
  
Matt: si  
  
Kamtari(pensando): odio las películas de miedo hubiese preferido algún psicópata después de todo yo fui un asesino y no me daría miedo  
  
Endimión: te pasa algo?  
  
Kamatari: a mi? No para nada  
  
Endimión: ja te da miedo no es así  
  
Kamatari: no, bueno solo un poco (pensando) que va me da mucho miedo  
  
La película comenzó al principio no daba tanto miedo pero conforme el tiempo paso se ponia horrible en una de esas kamatari lanza un tremendo grito y abraza al primero que vio  
  
Kamatari(todo rojo): lo siento =S (pensando) kamatari eres un imbecil _  
  
Endimión: no hay problema si quieres puedes esconderte detrás de mi cada vez que te de miedo  
  
Kamtari(aun mas rojo): gracias  
  
La película termino y kamatari salió todo pálido todos regresaron a la escuela y a sus dormitorios pero antes de eso Endimión le dijo a kamatari que se esperara  
  
Kamatari: si  
  
Endimión: toma eso (le entrega el caramelo que kamatari iba a comprar pero que no compro por el grandioso dinero)  
  
Kamatari: O_o pero....................  
  
Endimión: es un obsequio adiós  
  
Kamatari: O_o adiós (rojo)  
  
Matt: ya entra que ya es hora de dormir mañana tenemos clase  
  
Kamatari(con una mirada tierna): si  
  
Al día siguiente todos asistieron a clases y kamatari no podía sacarse de su mente a Endimión estaba tan confundido como es que se estaba enamorando de otra persona que no fuera su querido shishio-sama y de repente un voz lo saco de transé  
  
Voz: miren quien esta aquí si es el homosexual  
  
Kamatari: Eric debí adivinar pues tu no te quedas tan atrás o no recuerdas lo de la otra noche?  
  
Eric: _ me estas diciendo homosexual?  
  
Kamatari: como quieras verlo  
  
Eric: maldito mocoso me las vas a pagar  
  
Kamatari: si es que puedes  
  
Eric: te crees mucho kamatari pero déjame decirte que no eres el único fuerte hay muchos mas fuertes que tu  
  
Kamatari: como tu? Acaso  
  
Eric: por supuesto  
  
Kamatari: si claro lo que tu digas  
  
Eric: ya nos veremos  
  
Kamatari: si claro (pensando) maldito viejo asqueroso libidinoso  
  
Matt: kamatari  
  
Kamatari: QUE!!!!!!!!  
  
Matt: lo siento  
  
Kamatari: perdón lo que pasa es que el imbecil de Eric me molesto  
  
Matt: ese bastardo que te dijo?  
  
Kamatari: que se los voy a pagar ¿?  
  
Matt: maldición  
  
Kamatari: que?  
  
Matt: cuando ese tipo te dice eso no te deja en paz asta que consigue lo que quiere  
  
Kamatari: y, puedo defenderme  
  
Matt: su padre es un jefe militar muy poderoso sabe como manejar espadas y armas de fuego  
  
Kamtari: yo también se manejar katanas  
  
Matt: y su mama es una espadachín profesional, dicen que sus padres una ves fueron unos asesinos pero esa historia te la cuento luego por que ya van a empezar las clases ok  
  
Kamatari: ok, pero déjame decirte que no son los únicos que saben manejar una espada  
  
Las clases terminaron y los dos jóvenes se fueron a su dormitorio al llegar kamatari le pregunto a matt sobre los padres de Eric  
  
Matt: se dice que los dos antes de trabajar en el gobierno fueron una pareja de delincuentes y que se enamoraron y empezaron a trabajar en el gobierno pero su mal carácter de los dos nadie se los quito y todavía contienen esa sangre de asesinos bueno eso se dice por eso dicen que Eric contiene de esa sangre y si algo o alguien llegara a molestarlo o lo hace enojar el se enfurecerá tanto que lo mataría  
  
Kamatari: pues yo no le tengo miedo por si no lo sabes yo pertenecí a una banda llama da juppon....................  
  
Matt: si? Por que no le sigues  
  
Kamatari: no puedo  
  
Matt: por que  
  
Kamatri: si te digo...........ya......no vas...............a.........querer hablarme =(  
  
Matt: ¿? Bueno como quieras  
  
James: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Matt. Y ahora por que tan alegre james?  
  
James: bueno tengo una buena noticia y una mala  
  
Matt: cuales?  
  
James. Cual primero?  
  
Matt: la que sea -_-  
  
James: bueno el festival de invierno ya mero es y la mala es que también las vacaciones de invierno =(  
  
Matt: =S eso será una mala noticia para ti pero para mi es una de las mejores noticias vacaciones las amo  
  
Kamatari: que festival?  
  
James: a todos los años en invierno hay un festival y hacemos concursos de nieve  
  
Kamatri: que bien =D  
  
James: si y voy a ir con katrina bueno solo si ella quiere ir conmigo  
  
Matt: que bueno que me lo recuerdas para avisarle a janet  
  
Kamatari(pensando): =D yo iría con mi señor shishio =( lo malo que el diría no, voy a ir con yumi =( James: ^_^ espero que katrina quiera ir conmigo (katrina es una chica de cabello lacio y largo castaño y piel blanca con unos lentes redondos)  
  
Matt: bueno hablando de otra cosa donde piensan pasar la navidad?  
  
James: la verdad aun no se mis padres van a ir a Italia pero yo no quiero ir todos los años vamos a Italia lo mas seguro me quedare en el colegio o si no me iré yo solo a Rusia y ustedes  
  
Matt: mi padre esta de viaje y mi madre se la va pasar con sus amigas a si que lo mas seguro que me quede y tu kamatari?  
  
Kamatari: que es la navidad? ¿?  
  
James: O_O no sabes lo que es  
  
Kamatari: ia  
  
Matt: supongo que en Japón no la celebran  
  
James: bueno la navidad es una celebración que se hace por el nacimiento del niño Jesús y todas las familias se reúnen en convivencia y se dan regalos se como pavo y pastel muy rico por cierto se adornan las casas y te la pasas muy bien  
  
Kamtari: ah yo quiero festejar la navidad (con brillitos en los ojos)  
  
Matt: la festejaras =D  
  
Kamatri: pero............. como si yo no tengo familia  
  
Matt: pues la festejaremos entre nosotros tres y haber si alguien se nos quiere unir  
  
Kamtari: si =D pero tengo otra duda  
  
James: cual?  
  
Kamatari: que es el niño Jesús?  
  
James: pues es dios  
  
Kamatari: que dios no es buda?  
  
James: jajajajajaja nuestro dios es Jesús  
  
Kamatri: aaaaaaaaaah  
  
James: a esto se le llama la religión cristiana tu eres budista por que crees en buda  
  
Kamatari: =O (pensando) para una celebración se necesita ropa bonita pero yo no tengo ropa aparte los regalos aaaaaaaaaah(hablando) me tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas sayonara (sale corriendo)  
  
J,m : bye  
  
Matt: Eric ya empezó a molestar a kamatari  
  
James: de nuevo  
  
Matt: si, le dije a kamatari que no se acercara para nada a el ni lo provocara por que podía ser peligroso  
  
James: y que te dijo?  
  
Matt: que no le tenia miedo que el fue uno de los miembro del juppon...... y ahí se quedo no me quiso decir mas por que según esto me iba a enojar con el  
  
James: juppon...... eh... talvez mmmmmmmmm me pregunto...espera voy a la biblioteca por un libro no tardo  
  
Matt: ok  
  
Cuando james regreso  
  
James: ya regrese  
  
Matt: y por que fuiste a la biblioteca  
  
James: nos acaba de llegar un libro su titulo es la historia de Japón y los nuevos acontecimientos capaz y ahí hay algo sobre el juppon  
  
Matt: tu crees?  
  
James: no se hay que ver mira aquí lo traigo  
  
Matt: veamos  
  
James: mira aquí hay algo pero dice juppon gatana  
  
Matt: puede ser ese no termino de hablar vamos a leer, juppon gatana grupo dedicado a trabajar con makoto shishio =S no dice mas  
  
James: busca en makoto shishio  
  
Matt: buena idea a ver makoto shishio aquí esta pero tampoco dice mucho  
  
James: que dice?  
  
Matt: fue una persona que trabajo en el gobierno pero después de ayudar al gobierno lo quemaron e integro a los mejores espadachines para formar una banda de criminales =S  
  
James: bueno ya tenemos algo  
  
Matt: que?  
  
James: kamatari perteneció al juppon gatana y fueron criminales pero no sabes que tipo de crímenes hicieron tendremos que preguntarle a el  
  
Matt: si  
  
Kamatari: ya regrese (con una bolsa llena de vestidos)  
  
Matt: necesitamos hablar contigo  
  
Kamatari: ¿?  
  
James: que es el juppon gatana?  
  
Kamatari(con cara de tristeza): un grupo de criminales  
  
James: que mas  
  
Kamatari: fueron asesinos al servicio de makoto shishio =( (con voz triste)  
  
Matt: con que eres un asesino  
  
Kamatari(con ojos apunto de salirle lagrimas): si  
  
James: por que?  
  
Kamatari (con lagrimas):porque...............yo.....amo.................a...........shishi o.............lo siento por no haberles dicho pero...................esta bien si ya no me quieren hablar =(  
  
Matt: sigues en esa cosa llamada juppon gatana  
  
Kamatari(soltando la bolsa y llorando aun mas): no yo no ya desapareció  
  
James: cuando (los dos hacen estas preguntas con voz severa)  
  
Kamatari: hace unos meses  
  
Matt: que haces aquí en usa?  
  
Kamatari: trabajo  
  
James: a quien piensas matar  
  
Kamatari: a nadie a nadie iaaaaaaaaaaaa (sale corriendo de la habitación)  
  
Matt: _ que enfado  
  
James: mmmmmm quizás..................  
  
Matt: quizás que?  
  
James: creo tengo que ir a pensar sobre el asunto piénsalo tu también  
  
Matt: para que?  
  
James: por que talvez estamos siendo injustos  
  
Matt: no entiendo explícate  
  
James: somos lo único que tiene aquí y el mismo dijo no les puedo decir por que me van a dejar de hablar o te lo dijo a ti  
  
Matt: y, eso que tiene  
  
James: mira el ya no trabaja ahí y si es un asesino por que no asesina a Eric de una ves por todas para que lo deje de molestar  
  
Matt: esta bien esta bien tu ganas lo pensare mas como es que siempre ganas _  
  
James: así soy yo siempre gano =D  
  
Matt: --_--¿  
  
------  
  
kamatari(pensando): quiero regresar a Kyoto donde estará ese tonto tipo que tengo que capturar para regresar saito eres un tonto ni siquiera pistas me diste  
  
Endimión: hola  
  
Kamatari(secándose las lagrimas): a hola  
  
Endimión: que sucede?  
  
Kamatari: nada  
  
Endimión: seguro?  
  
Kamatari: si  
  
Endimión: a donde te diriges?  
  
Kamatari: no se no tengo punto fijo  
  
Endimión: puedo acompañarte a donde quieras que vallas?  
  
Kamatari: si por supuesto  
  
Endimión: y tus amigos james y matt esos son sus nombres verdad  
  
Kamatari: se enojaron (salen mas lagrimas de sus ojos)  
  
Endimión: comprendo por eso estas así  
  
Kamatari: no, no comprendes  
  
Endimión: ¿?  
  
Kamatari: olvídalo si te digo también me dejarías de hablar  
  
Endimión: por que piensas eso  
  
Kamatari: es lo mas lógico  
  
Endimión(abrazándolo): lo prometo no me enojare contigo si me dices  
  
Kamatari(rojo como un tomate): lo prometes  
  
Endimión: lo prometo  
  
Kamatari(sonriendo un poco): hace tiempo yo......................era................un ..................ase......si...no  
  
Endimión: por eso se enojaron  
  
Kamatari: s..i  
  
Endimión: desde hace cuanto que yo no eres Kamatari: meses  
  
Endimión: bueno yo sigo siendo tu amigo  
  
Kamatari: gracias  
  
Endimión: ahora quiero ver una sonrisa =)  
  
Kamatari: =)  
  
Endimión: así es ya ves te ves bien bonito cuando sonríes  
  
Kamatari(mas rojo que un tomate): gracias =)  
  
Endimión: bueno te dejo por que a mi si me toca clase bye te cuidas  
  
Kamatari: sayonara (pensando) al menos el sigue confiando en mi  
  
Nota: que tal va ^-^ bueno espero sus R/R 


	5. quinta parte

Nota: hola como están? Les debo una pequeña disculpa a todos olvide que en la época en donde se realizo samurai x no había cines ni palomitas y cuando me di cuenta fue demasiado tarde ya estaban colocados los dos capítulos respecto al cine a si que mil disculpas  
  
Ya habían pasado varios días la fiesta de navidad se acercaba y eric cada ves mas molestaba a kamatari  
  
James: hola alguien en la habitación (james habré la puerta)y matt?  
  
Kamatari: no se (contesta concentrado en un libro)  
  
Jmaes: si no te molesta lo voy a esperar  
  
Kamatari: no tiene por que molestarme  
  
Toda la habitación esta en silencio y james ve un montón de cartas sin abrir en la cama de kamatari  
  
James: veo que tienes muchas cartas  
  
Kamatari: si  
  
James: eh estado pensando en lo que paso y................  
  
Kamatari: y.........................  
  
James: creo te debo una disculpa  
  
Matt: a hola james  
  
James: hola donde estabas?  
  
Matt: a fui a comprar los regalos para navidad  
  
James: los regalos casi lo olvido gracias por recordarme  
  
Matt: de nada  
  
Kamatri(saliendo de la habitación) disculpa aceptada con su permiso  
  
Matt: O_o  
  
James: lo que pasa que le pedí disculpas  
  
Matt: pues no creo que la aya aceptado  
  
James: parecía enojado cuando llegue  
  
Matt: si después de clase llego enojado no se por que?  
  
James: tu ya le pediste disculpas  
  
Matt: no, pensé hacerlo hoy después de clase pero como te dije salió enojado no me atreví ni acercarme a el  
  
James: mmmmmmmmmm esto tendrá que ver con eric?  
  
Matt: no lo se puede ser  
  
................................................................  
  
kamatari: HAY LO ODIO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Endimión: a quien odias?  
  
Kamatari: a hola no tiene importancia jeje  
  
Endimión: pues para mi si a quien odias?  
  
Kamatari: esta bien te digo, a eric  
  
Endimión: yo también lo odio  
  
Kamatari: tu, y por que lo odias?  
  
Endimión: por que es un mugroso niño mimado al que si no le dan algo lo consigue a la fuerza y tu por que lo odias kamatari?  
  
Kamatari: por que siempre me molesta  
  
Endimin: que? Kamatari que es lo que te dice  
  
Kamatari: lo que todos los demás me dicen homosexual pero el no se queda atrás recién que llega a este lugar el intento pasarse conmigo eso es lo que mas aborrezco de el  
  
Endimión: kamatari ten mucho cuidado o te puede hacer daño  
  
Kamatari: no te preocupes se como defenderme  
  
Endimión: si lo se pero aun así me preocupas, no lo vayas a provocar mas de lo que lo as provocado ok  
  
Kamatari: pero me tengo que defender de alguna manera  
  
Endimión: si lo se pero puede ser muy peligroso  
  
Kamatari: oye y por que no lo corren de la escuela?  
  
Endimión: es lo que me gustaría que hicieran pero su padre es muy buen amigo del que fundo esta institución creo hay un rumor al que dicen que su padre es su hermano bueno el caso es que como son tan buenos amigos tiene a su hijo muy protegido como si fuera el mejor de todos los Ángeles  
  
Kamatari: q injusticia  
  
Endimión: pues si, pero no te atrevas a provocarlo mas entendido  
  
Kamatari: esta bien lo prometo  
  
Endimión: bien, ya tienes algo para ponerte esta fiesta de navidad  
  
Kamatari: tenia pero la verdad no tengo ganas de asistir  
  
Endimión: por que?  
  
Kamatari: primera no tengo pareja y aunque la tuviera yo.........(pensando)solo quiero ir con shishio-sama  
  
Endimión: ese no es problema yo tampoco tengo pareja y pienso ir  
  
Kamatari: aparte se que van estar todos mejor sin un homosexual  
  
Endimión: lo crees?, yo creo que es otra cosa por la cual no quieres ir pero bueno al final eres tu el que decides, bueno me tengo que ir prometí que acompañaría a katrina de compras  
  
Kamatari: espera ........  
  
Endimión: si que necesitas  
  
Kamatari: a ti te gusta katrina?  
  
Endimión: no ella es mas bien como mi pequeña hermana  
  
Kamatari: comprendo bueno no te quito mas tiempo sayonara  
  
Endimión: bye  
  
.............................................  
  
james: espero que cuando regrese no regrese de mal humor para que ahora si podamos hablar bien  
  
matt: si  
  
de repente entra kamatari ya no estaba enojado por alguna extraña razón platicar con Endimión le regresaba la poca felicidad este al ver a james y a matt baja la cabeza se acuesta en su cama y recoge el libro que estaba leyendo  
  
matt: que lees?  
  
Kamatri: aoi tsuki (si lo se es una canción de dir en grey pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa)  
  
Matt, james: O_o traducción  
  
Kamatari: blue moon  
  
James: =O, oye te note algo molesto hace rato se que no me interesa pero me gustaría saber que fue lo que te paso  
  
Kamatari: en realidad no es nada importante y no te preocupes si acepte la disculpa  
  
Matt: creo yo también te debo una  
  
Kamtari: ok disculpado, pero yo también les debo una  
  
Matt, james: tu a nosotros por que?  
  
Kamatari: si por no haberles dicho nada  
  
M , j : ok estas disculpado =)  
  
Matt: bueno ya listo para la fiesta de navidad?  
  
Kamatari: en realidad no pienso ir  
  
James: por que?  
  
Kamatari: no tengo pareja  
  
Matt: solo por eso  
  
Kamtari: si bueno y pienso que bueno no creo que nuestros compañeros quieran convivir conmigo  
  
James: que tonterías no te creo, a ti nunca te a importado lo que digan de ti no se por que presiento que es por otra cosa  
  
Kamatri: como crees  
  
Matt: no será por eric  
  
Kamatari: IE (o es ia la verdad no recuerdo =P)  
  
James: tu reacción me acaba decir que si jajaja  
  
Kamatari: no es eso _  
  
Mat: vamos no va pasar nada si nos dices  
  
Kamatari: esta bien si es por el  
  
Matt: que fue lo que te hizo?  
  
Kamatari: dijo que si iba a la fiesta el me haría daño se que puedo defenderme pero no quiero ir a una fiesta y no poder divertirme por estar pensando en donde estará o no poder bajar mi guardia  
  
James: no te preocupes va a ver mucha gente a si que no creo que se atreva hacer algo  
  
Kamtari: bien entonces iré  
  
Matt: si así se habla  
  
James: bueno hay que prepararnos para la fiesta  
  
Matt: si  
  
Continuara.............. 


	6. sexta parte

James: bien listos para la fiesta?  
  
Kamatari: no, no se que vestido ponerme  
  
Matt: pues por que no te pones la cosa esa rara azul  
  
Kamatari: se llama kimono  
  
Matt: oh  
  
James: bien ahora si ya estamos  
  
Kamatari: si, creo que si  
  
********* matt: que divertida esta la fiesta no lo creen  
  
jenet: jjajajaja claro que si  
  
katrina(gritando a lo lejos con Endimión a su lado): james hola como estas (ya esta cerca de ellos)hola como han estado ^_^  
  
james(todo rojo): eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh...........bien............gracias y tu?  
  
Katrina: súper bien me la estoy pasando muy bien  
  
Endimión: hola kamatari  
  
Kamatari: hola  
  
Janet: mmmmmm tengo hambre les perece si vamos a comer  
  
Matt: claro  
  
Katrina. Si yo también siento hambre  
  
Mientras todos discutían en que puesto de la pequeña fiesta comer kamatari pensaba en algo y de repente llega una chava y le entrega una nota que decía  
  
Kamatari te espero en el árbol enfrente del pequeño lago artificial  
  
atte.: anónimo  
  
Kamatari(pensando): quien podra ser ¿? Mejor voy a ver quien es  
  
Cuando llega no hay nadie decide esperar un poco mas pero no llega justo cuando se iba se escucha una voz  
  
Voz: a donde crees que vas  
  
Kamatari: tu  
  
Continuara..............  
  
Nota: si lo se muy corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo estado con mucho trabajo estos días a si que pues lo único que puedo escribir es este poquitin 


	7. septima parte

Hola si los e me tarde mucho pero que quieren estado demasiado ocupada últimamente e tenido exámenes , tarea y demasiados pero demasiados trabajos y no miento T_T tengo mucho s3 por tantas cosas que tengo que hacer espero me disculpen.  
  
Kamatari: tu  
  
Voz: si yo el mismísimo Eric  
  
Kamatari: como te atreves a.................  
  
Eric: shhhhhhhhh no intentes hacer algo o puede ocurrir algo malo (saca una daga) ahora sígueme  
  
*********  
  
james: oigan donde esta kamatari?  
  
Matt: estaba hace unos momentos a mi lado cuando alguien le dio una nota yo no supe que paso con el  
  
Janet: nota? Mmmmmmmm  
  
Endimión: no se pero tengo un mal presagio sobre esto  
  
Katrina: yo también  
  
James: mejor vamos a buscarlo si yo fuera kamatari a donde iría?  
  
Matt: al lago enfrente del árbol!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janet: pues bien que esperamos vamos  
  
Al llegar no había rastro de kamatari pero si había la nota que le habían dado en ella había una mancha de sangre todos se asustaron y se preguntaron donde podrid estar  
  
Endimión: vamos a separarnos si lo encontramos gritamos tenemos que buscar en los lugares donde no hay tanta gente entienden  
  
Todos: si  
  
**********  
  
Eric: bien camina  
  
kamatari: estoy caminando a caso no ves  
  
eric: cállate y camina  
  
kamatari: * por favor alguien ayúdeme*  
  
*********  
  
todos desesperados buscaban a kamatari pero ni rastro de el así que todos regresaron juntos y se pusieron a pensar donde podría haber ido después de un rato Endimión se abordo de que nadie estaba en el gimnasio asi que todos se dirigieron al gimnasio a ver si ahí estaba y por supuesto ahí estaba kamatari pero no solo estaba con Eric, Eric lo tenia a aprisionado hacia la pared besándolo kamatari por su cuento con ojos de terror y con cara de suéltame maldito libidinoso  
  
todos: SUELTALO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eric: a hola como están? Me encantaría soltarlo pero saben esta es mi única oportunidad así que pues.... lo siento  
  
Endimión(da un paso así eric): suéltalo o............  
  
Eric: o que (enseña la daga) si te acercas un poco mas tu querido amigo podría sufrir un gran daño  
  
En eso kamatari le da una patada y logra soltarse de Eric, este por su cuenta logra rasguñar el brazo de kamatari pero el ya se había escapado  
  
Endimión: ahora si no le puede pasar nada ( se acerca para golpear a Eric)  
  
Kamatari: no por favor te meterás en problemas por mi culpa, mejor regresemos al baile  
  
Endimión: si te acercas a kamatari juro que lo pagaras  
  
Eric: no te tengo miedo  
  
Todos regresaron a la fiesta pero kamatari decidió mejor ir al su dormitorio estaba demasiado cansado y asustado así que decidió darse un baño se quedo pensando en muchas cosas una de esas cosas era Endimión al momento de pensar en el se puso rojo como un tomate después se puso a pensar en que si sentía lo mismo cuando pensaba en shishio  
  
Kamatari: eres un baka al pensar eso como es que va ser lo mismo lo de shishio es amor y lo de Endimión es amistad aparte el jamás se fijara en ti kamatari estas condenado amar sin que nadie te ame.  
  
Voz: kamatari te encuentras bien  
  
Kamatari: a estoy en la bañera que bueno que ya regresaron  
  
Matt: no podía dejar de pensar si te encontrabas bien  
  
Kamatari: no te preocupes estoy bien  
  
Matt: bien oye que tal si pasamos navidad aquí  
  
Kamatari: que acaso esta fiesta no es de navidad?  
  
Matt: no, bueno si pero es antes de las vacaciones para que todos los alumnos asistan pero la navidad verdadera es el 25 de diciembre te parece si la celebramos todos juntos Endimión, katrina y janet tampoco van salir y me preguntaba si tu ibas a ir a Japón y si no es así podemos celebrarla todos juntos  
  
Kamtari: *pensaba ir a Japón en vacaciones pero........ ahí no hay nadie que me espere* si me encantaría.  
  
Bien eso es todo por ahora sorry por la tardanza pero la verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer de hecho deje de escribir por que tengo que ir a la papelería por unas cosas aparte de que tengo que estudiar espero les haya gustado espero sus R/R 


	8. octava parte

Si soy yo de nuevo y por fin tengo un poco mas de tiempo pero no tanto aun estoy con trabajos y mucha tarea pero bueno al menos ya no tengo exámenes eso me alegra bastante bien aquí vamos de nuevo  
Ya en casi la escuela estaba vacía solo quedaban los alumnos que se quedarían ahí por que no van a celebrara la navidad con sus padres unos desesperados y aburridos otros preparándose para la fiesta que tendrán entre sus amigos y pues nuestros queridos amigos preparándose y comprando cosas kamatari estaba todo revuelto no sabia que comprara para Navidad el jamás había celebrado la navidad ni siquiera sabia que era el árbol de navidad y justamente a el le había tocado comprara uno pequeño para adornar el cuarto.  
  
Kamatari: *donde diablos se compra un árbol de navidad aparte que diablos es eso* e disculpe aquí venden árbol de navidad  
  
Señorita: a si joven venga para acá y elija cual le guste  
  
Kamtari: m no hay mas pequeño todos están muy grandes  
  
Señorita: este es el mas pequeño  
  
Kamtari: aun mas pequeño no hay?  
  
Señorita: no lo lamento  
  
Kamatari: no se preocupe * bueno al menos ya se como es un árbol de navidad ahora el problema es encontrar uno pequeño para la habitación *  
  
Kamatari siguió paseándose por todas las tiendas que había pero ningún árbol le parecía el correcto todos estaban o muy chicos o muy grandes o simplemente no se convencía de que se vería bien el árbol ya casi al final del día se daba por vencido pero el mismo se repetía no honjo kamatari jamás perderá paso el tiempo y por fin dieron las 6:00 PM se había quedado ahí todo el día y aun no tenia el árbol apropiado  
  
Kamtari: mmmmmmmm después de tanto buscar me siento muy cansado pero no me voy a detener ahora solo un maldito árbol un árbol jamás me va vencer no a mi vas a ver árbol te voy a encontrar en algún lugar tiene que estar en eso escucho a aun padre hablándole a sus hijos  
  
Padre: vamos hijos vamos al bosque ahí encontraremos el mejor árbol del mundo  
  
Kamtari: * eso es =D eres brillante kamatari eres el mejor del mundo iras al bosque consigues el mejor árbol del tamaño perfecto y ya esta hay eres un genio amigo si soy el mejor del mundo solo necesitare mi hoz y listo me dirigiere al bosque y vuala *  
  
Kamatari regreso a la academia para recoger su hoz hace meses que no la usaba y su hoz solo había servido para matar pero ahora servicia para algo mas para cortar un arbol se pregunto si seria lo mas correcto pero no hizo caso y siguió al entrar al dormitorio aun no se encontraba matt al parecer el también tenia problemas por conseguir las cosas abrio su closet y saco un enorme caja forrada de verde con un hermoso listón rojo amarrado en la caja para que no se abriera kamatari la coge y se encamina al bosque estaba tan emocionado de usar de nuevo su hoz al llegar empezó a buscar el mejor árbol para cortar pero el problema era  
  
Kamtari: hay aquí esta peor la cosa son muchísimo mas grandes que en las tiendas jamás lo voy a encontrar  
  
Niño: hola  
  
Kamatri(con ojos de sorprendido): ho...la  
  
Niño: ^_^ estas perdido?  
  
Kamtari: no, no estoy perdido  
  
Niño: yo soy mike  
  
Kamtari: yo kamatari  
  
mike: si no estoas perdido que haces?  
  
Kamtari: busco un árbol de navidad  
  
make: yo también busco un árbol mi papá fue a cortarlo dice que es muy peligroso para mi subir  
  
Kamtari: espera.........dijiste que tengo que subir  
  
mike: si  
  
Kamtari: comprendo bien manos a la obra  
  
mke: no piensas subir o si  
  
Kamatari: claro que si  
  
mike: pero es peligroso mi papa siempre me dice que no suba por que es muy peligroso  
  
Kamatari: eso es por que aun eres un niño * aunque yo empecé a matar a muy corta edad *  
  
Mike : mi padre dice que por lo menos tengo que tener unos 30 años para subir y que aun así es muy peligroso y yo no creo que tu tengas 30 años  
  
Kamatari : no, no tengo 30 años pero tampoco tengo un Pedro que suba por mi para que a mi no me pase nada ahora si no te molesta niño voy a subir  
  
mike: al menos puedo saber que llevas en esa caja?  
  
Kamatari: una hoz  
  
mike: que eso?  
  
Kamatari: que te importa niño ahora lárgate si no quieres......................  
  
Mike : si no quiero que? Cuantos años tienes por que no tienes papa?  
  
Kamatari: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa si no quieres que te grite, tengo 18 años , mi padre murió  
  
mike: por que murió  
  
Kamatari: no se ahora cállate y lárgate con tu padre  
  
mike: ya te dije que no puedo subir por que mi papa se enoja  
  
Kamatari: acaso tu padre nunca te dijo que no hablaras con extraños por que es muy peligroso  
  
Mike: si siempre me lo dice  
  
Kamatari: pues entonces que haces hablándome  
  
Mike: pero tu no eres extraño tu eres kamatari  
  
Kamatari: aaaaaaaaaaaaah por kami-sama que se largue este niño  
  
Mike: quien es kami? Tu mami? Yo no tengo mami  
  
Kamtari(al escuchar esto kamatari siente un dolor interno): kami es dios y yo tampoco tengo madre  
  
Mike: por que? Mi papi dice que mami esta en un lugar muy bonito y que siempre me ve a veces la extraño pero yo se que ella esta bien  
  
Kamatari: yo no se.............  
  
Mike: tu también la extrañas?  
  
Kamtari: yo jamás pensé en eso * madre *  
  
Voz: mike va monos ya  
  
Mike: es mi papi ya me voy  
  
Voz: quien es el mike  
  
Mike: es mi nuevo amigo papa es tampoco tiene mami  
  
Voz: cuantas veces te he dicho no hables con extraños  
  
Kamatari: no se preocupe ya me voy  
  
Mike: pero el no es extraño el es kamatari y el platico con mike mientras tu cortabas el árbol  
  
Voz: bueno yo soy TOM  
  
Kamatari: ya sabe mi nombre si no le molesta me tengo que retirar ya es muy tarde y aun no tengo el árbol y estoy seguro se van a preocupar por mi si no llego  
  
Tom: por supuesto y tu padre  
  
Kamtari: no tengo  
  
Tom: piensas subir tu a cortar el árbol  
  
Kamatari: si  
  
Tom. Pero aun eres muy chico para subir es peligroso  
  
Kamtari: créame no soy tan débil como parezco aparte e estado en peligros peores  
  
Tom: bien si necesitas algo aya arriba esta mi casas es una pequeña cabaña  
  
Kamtari: gracias  
  
Kamtari corto el árbol y regreso a la academia entro al cuarto y matt y los demás aparecieron muy preocupados por el puesto que ya era muy tarde kamatari les dijo que tuvo un pequeño inconveniente pero que no paso nada pero kamatari no podía sacar de su mente la palabra madre.  
  
Bien eso es todo por ahora espero les guste espero sus R/R 


	9. novena parte

Bien recuerden que esto de los fic solo lo hacemos por diversión no intentamos ganar dinero con esto ni nada, pero si quieren publicar mi fic en otra pagina avisen por que me entere de que mi fic esta en otras paginas y lo peor lleva 13 capítulos ya por fa no se los piratean que vean que me esfuerzo mucho exprimiendo mi cerebro y buscando horas libres para poder escribir para que de repente me entere que tiene 13 capítulos de los cuales 5 ni escribí yo bien eso es todo muchas gracias.  
  
Por fin navidad llego todos se divertían a lo grande kamatri estaba muy feliz de celebrar la navidad ya que el jamás había celebrado tal cosa era lo mejor pero en su mente aun estaba esa duda de su madre como es que el jamás conoció a su madre y como era su madre Endimión se percato de esto y fue a preguntarle que le pasaba  
  
Endimión: hola te diviertes?  
  
Kamtari: claro que si esto esta muy divertido  
  
Endimión: bueno sabes me puedes contar cualquier cosa sabes que somos amigos  
  
Kamtari: a que te refieres?  
  
Endimión: pues no se talvez estas algo preocupado o dudando algo yo que se  
  
Kamtari: no como crees  
  
Endimión: bueno si tu lo dices pero recuerda que si tienes algo me lo puedes contar a mi  
  
Kamtari: sip lo se gracias ........Endimión  
  
Endimión: si  
  
Kamtari: bueno la verdad es que si me pasa algo......lo que pasa es que no recuerdo como era mi madre  
  
Endimión: con que eso pues yo creo tu madre es una mujer hermosa y que esta muy orgullosa de tener un hijo como tu  
  
Kamatari: como sabes eso?  
  
Endimión: por que su hijo es hermoso  
  
Kamtari: que cosas dices me apenas  
  
Endimión: solo digo la verdad, kamatari yo creo tu mama donde quiera que este te quiere mucho no te preocupes por cosas tan simple como esas  
  
Kamtari: sip garcías Endimión: de nada bien a celebrar  
  
Kamtari: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii era Rodolfo el reno que tenia la nariz roja como la ..........  
  
Pasaron los días y las clases regresaron todos contaban sus experiencias de navidad kamatari pensaba en cuanto regresara a Kyoto le contaría todo a soujiro kamatari seguía teniendo contacto con soujiro el era el único que sabia donde se encontraba y eran muy buenos amigos  
  
Matt. Kamtari te llego una carta  
  
Kamtari: a ver, " oficial kamtari le informamos que con los datos que nos dio ya puede arrestar a la persona que piensa checamos los datos con esa persona y los que nos dio usted de la investigaciones que hizo y todo dice que si es tiene la orden de arresto mas tardar para una semana por que el lunes de la siguiente semana será la fiesta internacional sin mas que decir lo dejo atte fujita" bien YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUU pronto podré regresar a Kyoto n_n  
  
James: que bien .......  
  
Kamtari: que pasa?  
  
Matt: es que es tan poco tiempo lo que nos conocimos  
  
Kamtari: no se preocupen les voy a escribir todos los días  
  
James: bien al menos podemos saber quien es la persona a la que tienes que arrestar?  
  
Kamtari: a eric todas mis investigaciones señalan a el es rico su madre es extranjera mientras su padre es de Japón los dos son militares y son personas muy corruptas  
  
Matt: que inteligente eres  
  
Kamtari: lose lo se no me lo tenían que recordar  
  
Janet: hola que celebran  
  
Kamtari: holaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janer: estas muy feliz kamtari  
  
Kamatari: claro dentro de una semana podré regresar a Kyoto  
  
Janet: que bien  
  
Kamtari: si lo malo es que ya no los voy a ver pero ya prometí escribirles todos los días  
  
Janet: me alegro que por fin tu sueño de regresar llego  
  
Kamtari: bien tengo que empacar solo me dan una semana para empacar y atrapar al criminal  
  
Endimión: entonces te regresas?  
  
Kamtari: si no es genial  
  
Endimien: claro  
  
Kamtari: que pasa no suenas muy feliz  
  
Endimión: a no si claro es genial que pronto regreses ahora a empacar todo  
  
Kamtari: si.  
  
Los días pasaron y kamatari empaco todo y por supuesto como era de esperarse eric ni sus luces pero kamatari no se detendría lo buscaría por todos lados así tuviera que ir al infierno lo encontraría el era su pase a Kyoto.  
  
Bien que les pareció es un poco corto el capitulo pero si lo hago mas largo terminaría el con el fic si no les miento estamos muy cerca del final jeje les tengo una gran sorpresa en el final jajajajaja algo que no creo se esperen bien estoy escribiendo de mas así que los dejo see ya y espero tener un poco mas de tiempo por que la próxima semana empiezan mis clases y ya me movieron todo mi horario T_T y ahora menos tiempo voy a tener pero no se preocupes voy hacer todo lo posible por encontrar un poquito de espacio en mi agenda 


	10. decima parte

Dream start  
  
Kamatari: quien eres?  
  
¿?: jajajaja eres un tonto como puedes creer en mis palabras  
  
kamatari: no entiendo............  
  
¿?: debiste mantener tu promesa no amar nadie mas  
  
kanatari: no entiendo .......yo solo amo a.................  
  
dream finish  
  
kamtari: solo un sueño....................yo..............amo..............a................. ....  
  
flash back  
  
yumi: suficiente  
  
kamtari: suficiente que? No entiendes lo amo!!!  
  
Yumi: yo también lo amo........  
  
Kamatari: pero tu no solo eres una arma de guerra para el....peor no importa aun asi voy a ser el mejor siempre el mejor are todo lo que le me pida sin importar que  
  
Yumi: basta deja de lastimarte no te ama!!!  
  
Finihs flash back  
  
Kamatari: como deseo que estuvieras aquí................estoy tan confundido no se que pasa no se si lo amo.............pero prometí no amar de nuevo...no quiero salir............  
  
Matt: kamatiari estas bien?  
  
Kamatari: matt? Yo si solo fue un mal sueño  
  
Matt: seguro?  
  
James: ya sabes aquí estamos para lo que sea  
  
Kamatari: gracias chicos  
  
Endimión: que soñaste?  
  
Kamtari: no te preocupes Endimión: seguro estas bien  
  
Kamatari: si lo estoy no te preocupes "eso es tan solo un sueño........yumi dime que ago por favor......que irónico pido consejos a mi enemiga"  
  
Endimión: me alegro  
  
katrina: bueno días chicos como durmieron?  
  
Matt: bien bien y janet?  
  
Katrina: ase quedo bañando no a de tardar  
  
Kmatari: muero de sueñoooo!!!!!  
  
James: jajajaja eso te pasa por no dormir  
  
Kamatari: yo no tengo al culpa de....  
  
Endimión: entonces si te afecto  
  
Janet: afectar que?  
  
Matt: hola janet  
  
Jante : que ondiux jajaja no ya perdón me levante algo simple el día de hoy pero cuenten que paso?  
  
Kamatari: no nada todo esta bien  
  
Janet: si tu lo dices  
  
endimion: seguro?  
  
Kamtari: si  
  
Matt: vamos a ver que hay en el correo  
  
Kmatari: si vamos  
  
Matt y kamatari se retiraron para recoger el correo  
  
Matt: q piensas?  
  
Kamatari: en este tiempo eh aprendido a valorar muchas cosas.....hace tiempo cuando yo......tenia una familia, no una biológica una familia que tal ves antes no los apreciaba con el tiempo sin darme cuenta les tome cariño cuando el murió prometí no amar nunca mas y quise olvidar a todos pero sabes no lo logre por que los estimo y los extraño y al aprender a valorar me di cuenta que a pesar de las discusiones que teníamos siempre estábamos ahí todos juntos y me alegro mucho de a verlos conocido como también me alegro de a ver venido para acá.........  
  
Matt: nos e que decir  
  
Kamtari: no tienes que decir nada sabes rompí una promesa por q..............creo me estoy enamorando de nuevo  
  
Matt: kamatari no esta mal que ames la vida sigue  
  
Kamatari: pero algo en mi me dice que es un error  
  
Matt: eso es por que aun no lo puedes olvidar y jamás lo olvidaras pero no detengas tu vida por alguien tu sigue pero nunca olvides los buenos momentos que pasaste con esa persona aunque sean pocos y no como tu los quieras  
  
Kamatari: matt.....  
  
Matt: si  
  
Kamtari: gracias por aceptarme y apoyarme  
  
Matt: para eso están los amigos no?  
  
Kamtari: si  
  
matt: ya regresamos, esto es para ti, esto para ti y esto para mi  
  
kamatari: mmmm  
  
honjo kamatari:  
  
se le informa que habrá una reunión de jefes es necesario que aprenda rápido al responsable de los daños la fiesta será en ..................lugar y .............. hora esperamos contar con su vigilancia.  
  
Kamtari: que rollo al menos será rápido  
  
Endimión: si muy rápido.....chicos recibí una carta de mis padres quieren que vaya con ellos hoy salgo  
  
Katrina: aaaah entonces no vas a pasarte las vacas con nosotros que mal  
  
Kamatari: "si se va sin que le diga lo que pienso.................pero.........."  
  
Endimión : voy hacer mi maleta  
  
Todos: si  
  
los Días pasaron Endimión por su parte ya se había ido kamtari preocupado por loq ue iba pasar que pasa si el regresaba a kyoto antes de que el regresara todo era tan confuso pero en esos momentos la prioridad era pensar en como diablos arrestaría a eric si no sabia donde estaba depuse de tanta investigación descubrió el escondite de este y sus planes aunque no cuadraban muy bien sus planes con lo de la fiesta por que desperdiciar ese momento en el que puede destruir a grandes capaz y aun le faltaba investigar lo principal era que ya sabia donde se iba encontrar a la hora que la fiesta empezara y no dejaría que se acercara a los lideres se alisto para salir y arruinar los planes de eric  
  
kamatari: ERIC SAL SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ  
  
eric: y tu que haces aquí?  
  
Kamatari: no lo vas a lograr  
  
Eric: lograr que?  
  
Kamatri: no soy tonto piensas destruir todo los lideres  
  
Eric: ja , tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer bueno esta bien lo confeso al principio estaba en ese plan también en realidad soy igual que tu tan solo soy un espía es por eso que me entrometía mucho en los asuntos y por eso tmb estaba en ese asunto para ver que tanto podía sacar a y saque una información muy buena y estoy seguro que lloraras al saberla sabes mientras tu pierdes el tiempo conmigo la persona que va ser los destrozos puede ser que ya aya terminado  
  
Kamatari: pero.....  
  
Eric: siempre te guías por lo que uno da de cara? .... por que no desconfías de las personas que les tienes confianza?  
  
Kamatari: por que se que jamás lo harían aparte están en la academia  
  
Eric: todos? Estoy seguro que no todos  
  
Kamtari: "Endimión....pero no el no puede ser" atrevido  
  
Eric: ya basta ve rápido que si no te despiden jajajaja  
  
Kamatari: (sale corriendo al lugar ) "no puede ser no, no creo que sea el como?"  
  
Endimión: llegas tarde  
  
Kamtari: en...  
  
Endimión: si yo te preguntas por que bien la respuesta a tu pregunta es esta es mas fácil hacer tu trabajo cuando el tonto confía en ti  
  
Kamtari: error ........................ cuando alguien se mete con kamatari comete un gran error( se lanza a el con su oz)  
  
Endimión: en verdad vas a destruir a la persona que amas?  
  
Kamatari: yo no te AMO en mi corazón solo hay una persona y esa persona no eres tu  
  
Endimión: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamatari: asunto arreglado..............................  
  
katrina: no lo puedo creer...............Endimión quien sospecharía de el  
  
james: nadie...................  
  
matt: que tontos fuimos.....................  
  
kamatari: adios  
  
janet: adios  
  
matt: adios amigo  
  
katrina: fue un gusto a ver sido tu amiga  
  
kamatari: es hora de irme nunca los olvidare............................ 


	11. ULTIMO CAPITULO

ULTIMO CAPITULO  
  
Kamatari pov  
  
Subo al barco veo como todo se va es inevitable pensar en ti recuerdo cada una de la splabras que dijiste recuerdo todo lo que hacías todo...... y hoy me encuentro solo en esta habitación de camino al lugar donde te conocí.  
  
mis ojos ya están secos no derraman ni una lagrima mas y mi corazón aun llora por ti te eh perdido por dios nunca fuiste mío siempre quise ser tu numero uno pero no podía ella siempre estaría a tu lado y yo... jamás te fallaría pero te falle perdí y con eso te perdí a ti te fuiste de aquí yo quise irme contigo lo intente mas de dos veces pero siempre lo impedían no es justo hasta ella te siguió te la llevaste hasta la muerte para no perderla para irte con ella. me tiene tanta lastima no los culpo yo también me tengo lastima por a verme enamorado de la persona equivocada por creer que podía valer algo mas para ti mentira. "deja de lastimarte no te ama" las palabras que ella mi enemiga me decía ahora ella no esta y aun las escucho soy tan...se que jamás podré estar a tu lado ni aunque me muera pero te doy todo lo que soy, mi corazón es tuyo de nadie mas y prometo que no se lo daré a nadie que no seas tu auque tu lo rechaces te lo doy por que yo aunque no estés aquí y la prefieras te amo y aunque mis ojos ya no derramen mas lagrimas la lluvia las será. la lluvia es lo que soy ahora una tempestad que nunca cesara y ella será las lagrimas que perdí, la lluvia dibujara mis lagrimas.  
  
Por fin llego pero...................................pero si es.....son anji, henya, souliro, cho , todos no lo puedo creer..... GRACIAS AMIGOS LOS QUIERO MUCHOOOO  
  
Talvez no es el final que deseaba pero es el mejor final para le principio   
  
YUJUUU PORFIN TERMINE y que tal espero les guste esta pequeña historia no es la gran cosa pero es algo importante para mi bien este es el final =) 


End file.
